Lara
A Lara é uma língua artística iniciada em 1991 por Alex-Lexa. Foi inicialmente criada por diversão, mas atualmente tem um vocabulário de mais de 7 mil palavras e uma gramática completa – extremamente simples, para facilitar o aprendizado. Gramática O alfabeto consiste em 27 letras. A pronúncia é como em latim, exceto ( ), k''' (/k/), '''j ( ), h''' ( , '''q (/kw/), ( ), y''' ( ) e '''w ( ). O acento tônico cai sempre na penúltima sílaba. Morfologia A maioria das palavras têm apenas duas sílabas. Os substantivos terminam sempre em ''-a'', adjetivos e advérbios sempre em ''-i''. O plural é feito com adição de ''-s''. Não existe artigo. O verbo "ser" é quase sempre omitido. Aspectos culturais Existe atualmente uma Associação Cultural da Linguagem Lara, aberta a todos. Tem a meta de criar um novo mundo de fantasia, com seu próprio povo e cultura, por meio da criatividade e colaboração ativa de seus membros . A filosofia Lara já está bem desenvolvida. Tem um símbolo peculiar (veja a figura ao lado) e é baseada na comparação entre a simplicidade gramatical, fonética e sintática da língua, que leva à serenidade (=''moba'') do pensamento e de sua expressão, e simplicidade de natureza que leva à serenidade do espírito. Com base nesse conceito, foram produzidos contos breves (os Syubas), verdadeiras alegorias cujo objetivo é determinar uma condição de serenidade mental por meio da leitura de uma narração essencial, característica da alegoria em uma assim chamada língua natural. Espécimes "Zizi grumi" - Syuba Zizi grumi sen pyuka bolyun u wafa i gomen oye gume kora. Mati meden tawta i katen pu gruvi byeli fita kin gungi stifas pamen grâ. Sa glaen huma ye in e tien: “Ai o lwi luki kapir goi grâ i lâ ku pyuka i kinkir dri fidas tu stifas sin mizi fita”. Ni glâ somen su tien imi ga. Es planyen su tias gi i hota tuen hogas ye su hali fiva nu bora i vyuvas. Ami luhaken ga e luk’i dri. Su mami naka hunen ga i zari fiba yuen u šofi tlas. Huen fita i pelen ku pyuka. U tai maen gume balali pra. Upi gruvi fita, hunen ga droi i gili toga. Sa blaka zizin grumi. Trifa melen ni fiba lonen pu fita yu ti pa. Tradução: "O velho rico" (Syuba) Um velho rico viu um morro rodeado por bosques e quis subi-lo para ver o panorama. Logo sentiu-se exausto e sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore velha e retorcida, cujos ramos esqueléticos tocavam o chão. Isto entristeceu seu coração e ele pensou: “Se eu ainda fosse jovem eu subiria a colina com terra e água boas e ataria os ramos dessa pobre árvore a varas fortes”. Mas essa tristeza aumentou quando pensou em si mesmo. Assim adormeceu com esses pensamentos e com a respiração preenchida pelo aroma fresco do céu e das flores. Quando acordou, voltara a ser jovem e forte. Enquanto se maravilhava, ficou de pé e um anel de diamante caiu de seus dedos inquietos. Ele disse adeus à árvore e correu morro acima. Podia olhar de cima o maravilhoso mundo da natureza. Um poderoso carvalho verde erguia-se no lugar da árvore. Essa é a história do velho rico. A pega passou por ali, mas o anel permaneceu debaixo da árvore desde então. A Torre de Babel (Gênesis 11:1-9) ''1 Dai rava den pli pi tega in imi blas. ''2 Peas su felle yu faga hegen tavya du kura nu Senayros i tai staken. ''3 Ken pitì: “Ales, pes sdugas i hures su râ”. Sdug'aden ens gu tekla i gagya gu rora. ''4 Yai ey ken: “Ales, talles mara i vuna kin yuva pames bora i pes ons aka vu mi ga vuhe lu dai grâ”. ''5 Ni Pia uyen se mara i vuna peas men talle. ''6 Pia ken: “Sai, ey pli pi fora i de pli pi tega; s'anda yanka nyen i yoi ta ey dike pe mi ens mimasi. ''7 Igi oy uyes i beges tega yen gai pi nwi netes mitin tega”. ''8 Pia vuhen nes u tai lu dai grâ in ey nwi tallen mara. ''9 Sovi aon Babelus, Pia su begen tai tega nu dai rava in u tai vuhen nes lu dai grâ. Ligações Externas Site oficial, com gramática completa official web-site of the Lara language Outros exemplos de texto em Lara Wikisource Projeto Lara no Wikispace: Lara Cultural Project Categoria:Conlangs